1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooker or hob plate with a built-in or mounting plate for receiving against its top surface at least one electric hotplate in a plate opening, with a holding part to be supported on the underside of the mounting plate at least partly engaging over the underside of the hotplate and with electrical connecting members provided on the underside of the hotplate and in the vicinity of which the holding part has a window opening for the supply of connecting lines to the connecting members.
2. Prior Art
Cooker plates of this general description can e.g. be formed by a table plate in which the mounting plate is inserted, or by the upper casing plate of a cooker casing enclosing a baking oven. The window opening, in order to ensure good accessibility for the connection of the electric hotplate, is generally made relatively large, but then following the connection of the hotplate its associated area having numerous bare electric conductor parts is free, so that on the one hand it can easily become dirty or covered with condensation and on the other hand accidental electric contact with electrically conductive parts is possible.